Lucky
Lucky & Master 2 is an American animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group and ClearWorld Entertainment. It is the sequel to 2000's Lucky & Master, and was directed by Kyler Fischer with co-direction by Lauren Faust, produced by Allison Abbate, and feature an ensemble voice cast including Amanda Leighton, Elizabeth Banks, Beverley Mitchell, Jason Marsden, Kate Higgins, Nick Jonas, Anna Kendrick, Tom Kenny, Gary Oldman, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, and Patton Oswalt. The film take place three years after the events of the first film, Alexis and Karla discover that they are but one of seven different tribes scattered over six different worlds, each devoted to a different form of kinds: Cute, Fantasy, Toons, Fancy, Musical, Western and Creepy. Their world is about to get a lot bigger and a whole lot creepy. A part of the Creepy village, Elvira, aided by her father Lord Creep and her anthromorphic hedgehog companion Dumpy, wants to take over the every all other kinds with her creepy gang. With the fate of the world at stake, Alexis and Karla, along with their friends — Paulina, Braden, Belinda, Tempo, Zed, Phoenix, Julissa, Skyler and Kenzie, set out to visit all the other worlds to unify every kinds to against Elvira, before it's too late. The film was premiered on JeremyNow! on February 7, 2020 and received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Amanda Leighton as Alexis and Karla, a young girls who is the both leader of Cute and Fantasy. They was previously voiced by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in the first film. * Anna Kendrick as Leanna, a popstar girl. * Beverley Mitchell as Paulina, a girl who is Alexis's sidekick/best friend/assistant. * Noah Schnapp as Braden, a prom attire wearing boy who is Alexis's best friend/servant. He was previously voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the first film. * Jason Marsden as: ** Tempo, a disk jockey who is Alexis's boyfriend. ** Skyler, a boy who is Karla's boyfriend. * Chris Rock as Zed, a lavender and black zebra who is Alexis's best friend. * James Hong as Phoenix, a green bird who given orders for Alexis. * Kate Higgins as Julissa, a girl who is Karla's friend/sidekick. * Queen Latifah as Kenzie, a shapeshifting creature. * Tom Kenny as Wacky, the leader of the Toons. * Alison Brie as Princess Erika, the princess of Musical. * Elizabeth Banks as Elvira, the leader of Creepy. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Dumpy, a anthromorphic hedgehog who is Elvira's companion and sidekick * Gary Oldman as Lord Creep, a former leader of Creepy and Elvira's father. More coming soon! Cartoon Cameo Voice Cast * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (cameo) * Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Mandy, Jane Jetson, Betty Rubble, Mama Bear, and Major Doctor Ghastly (cameos) * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Garfield, Astro, Hefty Smurf, Boskov, Azrael, and Scooby-Doo (cameos) * ]Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear (cameo) * Hank Azaria as Gargamel (cameo) * Keith Scott as Bullwinkle J. Moose (cameo) * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf (cameo) * Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales (cameo) * Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel (cameo) * Kenan Thompson as Fat Albert (cameo) * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf (cameo) * Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf (cameo) * Trevor Devall as Elroy Jetson (cameo) * Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson (cameo) * Jay Gragnani as Casper the Friendly Ghost (cameos) * Gregg Berger as Odie (cameo) * Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf (cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone, Rocket J. Squirrel and Rosie the Robot Maid (cameos) * Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel and Jokey Smurf (cameos) * Tara Strong as Penelope Pitstop and Betty Boop (cameos) * Chloë Grace Moretz as Smurfette (cameo) * Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn, George Jetson, Barney Rubble, Mr. Spacely, and Droopy (cameo) * Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog (cameo) * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Barnyard Dawg, Dick Dastardly, Papa Bear, Sam Sheepdog, Wile E. Coyote, Morocco Mole, and Butch Dog (cameos) * Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck (cameos) * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (from archival recordings) (cameo) * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown (cameo) * Don Messick as Muttley (from archival recordings) (cameo) * Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd (cameos) * Kath Soucie as Witch Hazel, and Penelope Pussycat (cameo) * Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle (cameo) * Eric Bauza as Marvin The Martian Mac and Tosh, Road Runner, Magilla Gorilla, Atom Ant, Felix the Cat, and Woody Woodpecker (cameos) ** Paul Julian as Road Runner's "Meep! Meep" sound (archival recordings) (cameo) * William Hanna as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (from archival recordings) (cameos) * Bill Farmer as Sylvester (cameo) * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety (cameos) * Mel Blanc as Dino (from archival recordings) (cameo) * Matt Frewer as Pink Panther (cameo) * John Byner as Charlie Ant and Blue Aardvark (cameo) * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Quick Draw McGraw, Pepe Le Pew, Fred Flintstone, and Popeye the Sailor (cameos) * Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin and Simon Seville (cameos) * Janice Karman as Theodore Seville (cameo) * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and Top Cat (cameos) * John DiMaggio as Baby Bear (cameo) * Danny Mann as Screwy Squirrel (cameo) * Candi Milo as Granny (cameo) Production Development In 2003, the DVD edition of The Alaina Gleen Movie featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel, including new character designs and storyboards. The story would have involved Alexis, Karla, and their gang trying to save their world from the mysterious figure, who want to take over. It was scheduled to be released in 2004 but was delayed for many years until production was cancelled in early 2007 due to script issues. However, in July 2017, it was announced that the sequel was revived and back into development by Warner Bros. and ClearWorld, and would be released straight-to-video in 2020, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the original Lucky & Master film. Kyler Fischer and Allison Abbate convinced Universal, Paramount, MGM, Turner Entertainment, Bagdasarian Productions, Paws Inc. and Peanuts Worldwide LLC to lend their characters to appear in the Toons village scene in the sequel, the same way Spielberg convinced Warner Bros. and the various other companies to lend their characters to appear in the 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Originally however, Kyler Fischer also wanted Disney characters to appear in the film like Mickey Mouse, but Allison Abbate and Lauren Faust thought that would be too weird, to the point that they thought it would be another "Wreck-It Ralph". Casting Coming soon! Design Craig McCracken and Craig Kellman, the original character designers for Lucky & Master, returned as character designers, alongside Thalia Ward. Animation Wang Film Productions and Bardel Entertainment, two of the original animation studios behind overseas production of the original Lucky & Master, returned to work on most of the animation for the sequel, alongside Yowza! Animation in Toronto, Digital eMation and Saerom Animation (both in South Korea), Toon City Animation in the Philippines, and Prana Animation Studios in India. Release Lucky & Master 2 was released on JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow! on February 7, 2020. It also released as a limited theatrical release in a double feature with a reissue of the original Lucky & Master film. Marketing On May 7, 2019, Warner Bros. and ClearWorld released a trailer for the film. A second trailer was released in October 10, 2019. Reception Coming soon! Category:Films